The Purple Lightning
by nightcreature26
Summary: Years after the supers return, opinions about them are starting to change again. And Hitomi, an energetic girl who's the daughter of a super and has powers herself is trying to live her life as best as she can with no serious problems whatsoever. However, events that transpire causes her to start taking action, and she will need all the support she can get to face future threats.


There are many stories and movies out there that have the same cliche. The kind that, while sweet, can just annoy the hell out of you. Why do so many make that many? I'd rather have at least one where the character themselves. But nope, too upsetting. Real-life isn't so great. But then again, life is never so perfect. It's always meant to be good, but never perfect. I mean, it was bleak when Supers were forced into hiding, and even now it sort of is. My mother used to tell me how it was like when she was younger and about how things went down after Super's were forced into hiding.

As for why she talked about it, it is because she was born during those years, and had seen firsthand what happens when supers can't fight crime or save lives, so she had seen what it was like during the Super's Relocation Program. And we all know what it was: A program that forbids supers from using their powers and forces them into hiding. But many don't know about the other details this program had. When it was passed, it pressured other countries to do the same to their supers. They had no choice but to force their supers into hiding. It's why other countries suffered since their villains continued doing their evil things all the way up until Supers were allowed back into society. She told me that so many people were hurt or worse, and so much damage was done because of it, that it ended up doing more harm than good in a few countries. Japan is one of those countries that suffered a lot. In fact. It was one of the hardest-hit countries. So it was great when supers were allowed back.

* * *

As for why my mom enjoyed it, it was actually quite simple. My mother was a Super. She had could create and control fire. She was called _Kasai-Josei _in Japan. Which was Japanese for literally "Firewoman". She told me how she loved being a Super. She is naturally, a gentle person at heart. And she liked helping others which is why she uses her powers as a Super. Eventually, she met an exchange student from America named Tod, and the two became quickly smitten from what she told me. Sometime after, I came into the picture. I remember the times hanging out with my father. We always had fun. He was the best father I could have ever asked for. He didn't have powers, but he knew my mom was a Super, but he didn't care. He still loved her and me. But several years ago, he died when our house was destroyed in a gas explosion. It was a pure accident. But still, we were still greatly affected by it. So we moved from Japan to America to start over and to a city known as Metroville. Seriously? What kind of name is that? It sounds like a city that a human-like alien from a dead planet would protect. Anyways, ever since then, we have lived here. Though it was the same city the Incredibles used to live in.

But let's get back to my mother. After a few years of being here, she has gotten a reputation. When she is out there fighting crime and saving others, she is simply known as the "Flaming Woman" Many knew her as either a super, or Kioko Tenshi, a regular happy-go-lucky, spunky 35-year-old woman from Japan with a 15-year-old daughter. Yes. My mom was a teenager when she had me but she didn't care. She always said to me and still does "It was love at first sight and we knew each other for a while before that. I don't give a shit what others think.". Now so far, I've only told you about her. Now, who am I exactly?

My name is Hitomi M. Tenshi. And like my mother, I was a Super. I had my own powers, but they were different from my mother's. But it didn't matter. Super children can have powers that are vastly different from their parents or siblings. But unlike my mom, I haven't really decided on using them to help others. I was still hesitant. For now, I only practiced them when I was home alone with all the blinds closed.

* * *

It was another day for me as I heard the noise of the damn alarm clock beeping. I curled my hand into a fist before slamming it down on the clock, shutting it up. I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. Nothing but white. I turned to the left and saw the sun's blinding light shine through the blinds.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes before looking at the right to see a poster of my favorite band, KISS. I smirked a little. While I was mostly a country music girl, Kiss was an exception since my mom was a huge fan and even I like some of their songs. I stretched as I sat up, sighing as I heard the satisfying cracks before slumping down and lazily scratching my rump. I had no manners when I woke up, neither does my mom. None of the women on my mom's side were morning people.

I then stood out of my bed and began to walk to my door. I grabbed fresh undergarments and clothes I wore normally, walked out and towards the bathroom. I sighed before walking in. After taking a shower, putting my clothes on, and brushing my teeth, I looked at the mirror. I saw a young 15-year-old girl staring back, who had fair skin, a petite yet athletic figure, and jet black hair that went down to her shoulders and covered her left eye. Yup, that's me. A 15-year-old girl from Japan who is secretly the daughter of a Super.

* * *

I looked at the clothes I was wearing. A red tank top. Black jeans, and knee-high boots. I also was wearing a silver necklace with a silver half-heart shaped pendant that had a smooth sapphire stone on the side facing the mirror that went down to the top of my breasts. However, engraved in silver on the stone were the letters **B.F.F.A**. I hid the necklace in my shirt before I left the bathroom, walked downstairs, and saw my mother making breakfast. I went over to a chair and picked up my black leather, long-sleeved biker jacket that belonged to my dad and put it on before zipping it up. "Hey, mom," I greeted as I walked up to her. She turned and smiled. I looked so much like her that we could be clones or twin sisters. It's not too uncommon that I am mistaken for her sister. The only differences in the eye color and hairstyle and a few other things. While she had captivating dark brown eyes, I had deep emerald eyes. My hair stopped at my shoulders and partially covered my face, while her hair stretched down to her back.

"Morning, Hitomi," she said. I nodded. "I made waffles." My eyes widened as I recognized the smell and smiled at her.

"Thanks," I said and sat down at the table. I poured the maple syrup onto the waffles and proceed to eat it while sipping from Apple Juice. I couldn't have milk since I am allergic to dairy. Including peppers. My mother sat across from me and was eating from her own plate. I saw a mischievous look on her face. I narrowed my eyes. "What are you-

She had suddenly gotten a fork and plucked a piece of my waffle from my table and ate it with a smug look on her face. I sighed and leaned back in the chair before lunging quickly forward with my own fork and picking a waffle from her own plate and eating it. She gave me a look of shock as I smiled smugly while chewing before swallowing. This was something we really couldn't help ourselves with. We were both children at heart.

"So," she said. "You still enjoy the poster I gave you last week?" she asked. I shook my head with a grin.

"Seems you know what I like," I said with an impish smirk. "You sure you know everything?"

"I'm your mother. I know what you like and don't like it. You've been a KISS fan for years thanks to yours truly." She remarked and pointed to herself. "You think me, your mother, doesn't know what you like?" she asked playfully.

"Well, it seems so. Next thing you know, you will be guessing my crush," I said jokingly.

"It's Ellis."

I widened my eyes then rolled them. She was talking about my best friend Ellis. While I had a few other friends. I had a close bond with Ellis. And this has led to my mom teasing me about our relationship. And she wasn't the only one. A few people at the school thought we both had a thing for each other since he often stuck around me and I was fiercely protective of him.

"He's just a friend," I quickly said with a very faint blush. She chuckled.

"So were your father and me." I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said it was "love at first sight"," I said to her confused. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but at first we were friends. We wanted to see where it was going before we made sure it was love at first sight. At first, it was talking, then dating. Then eventually hugging, kissing, and eventually," she chuckled darkly and had a look in her eyes that looked like she was remembering something very, _very_ enjoyable. I widened my eyes in disgust as I realized what she was implying. I screamed in disgust and waved my hands across.

"_Mama_!_ Kimo i!_" I squealed at her in Japanese. She chuckled.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to know," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I want to know about my mother's sex life?" I asked sarcastically.

"So, you can give your future lover the night of their life," she said. I rolled my eyes again.

"Did grandma know you speak like this?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh yes, but even she eventually gave up when she saw that I wouldn't change," she said. I sighed.

After finishing my breakfast, I placed my plate and cup in the sink. I grabbed my backpack. "Hey, Hitomi do you want-" she was cut off when her emergency phone went off. I sighed a little as she walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello. Yes, this is her." She said. She sighed. "Really?" she asked. She nodded. "Okay, I'll be there soon," she said and placed the phone down. She looked at me. I knew what she was going to say so I stopped her.

I stretched. "You go save whatever needs saving. I'll walk. I like the exercise," I said as I got up and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out an apple and quickly made myself a peanut-butter non-dairy sandwich, placed it in a ziplock bag, then placed the two lunch food in my lunch-box before placing it in my backpack. I heard her chuckle as I shoved the lunch-box into my backpack and put my it on before walking towards the door.

"_Sayōnara, Watashi no Musume o aishite_," she said in Japanese. I turned to her and smiled.

"_Okāsan o aishite, sayōnara,_" I responded as I left. I closed the door behind me and started to walk to school. I took one last look at the house. My mother and I lived in a nice one-story house. It was given to us by the government when we first moved here. They usually give supers good places to live in. But as far as anyone else knows, its because my mom works as the personal assistant for the CEO of the biggest lawyer company in the state. No one needs to know that we live in a government-paid house.

* * *

I shook my head and started to walk towards the school. Even though there is an El-train station just three blocks away that could take me to the school within 6 minutes tops. It was only 17 minutes away by walking. Plus, I like walking. I only take the train if it's raining or I need the get home asap. I later reached the school and gazed at it before rolling my eyes and walking into the school. I walked into a large room we call the "tree room" due to it having trees in it. I walked to my locker and placed my things in there before grabbing my school supplies. I closed my locker and started towards my first-period class. I suddenly heard a familiar feminine voice coming from behind me. "Hey." I sighed before turning. I saw that it was Brittany. She glared. "Hey, freak." I rolled my eyes.

She was that stereotypical blonde-haired, blue-eyed spoiled rich brat who thought the whole world revolves around her. Her other cronies were no different. It didn't help that she was the lead cheerleader captain of the school's cheerleading squad. I really don't know why she bullies me. She's been bullying me ever since we first met, and I have yet to find a good answer to why. Though she wasn't as bad as some of the other girls in this school that messed with me.

"Hey, Brittany," I greeted with false enthusiasm. "How are you doing?" She just curled her lips into a wider smile.

"Oh, nothing much. Hey, did you hear that Jonah is going out with me tonight?" she asked. I could care less. He was just another jock for this school's football team. "Shame you won't ever meet a man like that," she said. I looked at her with a mischievous smirk.

"Not every girl just like guys," I said. I was straight and I made it clear, I just happened to eye "feminine assets" a little longer. So I am considered by the school to be bi because of it. "Perhaps one day, you could experience the world from my perspective." She glared.

"No, I would rather go jump off a cliff than be a queer like you." she spat.

"Hmm," I said with a shrug. "We all have our opinions. But I don't care who you go out on a date with. It's just a meaningless status symbol." I said before giving her a smile. "So see ya around," I said as I turned around and head off towards my first-period class.

"Hey, I didn't say you could walk away freak!" she yelled. I still didn't respond. "Nip!" she yelled. I stopped in my tracks and widened my eyes in shock before I narrowed them as irritation began to build up in me. I could hear her gang laughing. Normally, I can take name-calling. But when I hear that word, I can't help but feel offended. That is a really rude and disrespectful word to anyone who's Japanese. I am really good at keeping my temper in check. But there are days where I just wanna sock her in the face. But she isn't worth it. Besides, I already did punch her once, and that was satisfying enough.

I whipped my head around and frowned at them. "I would watch that tongue if I were you," I warned mostly to Brittany.

I heard an indignant growl. "I can say whatever the hell I want stupid Jap!" she yelled. I sighed and just walked away with a dainty sway on my hips and turned around a corner.

I grunted as I suddenly bumped into someone and heard a male grunt as well. I saw that it was Ellis I had bumped into. He was wearing a red hoodie and also had a necklace that went under his shirt. He had ruffled up dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Unlike Brittany's, he had a depth to them. Besides the girl's basketball team since I was a player for the team. They were cool around me, and I did consider them friends. But Ellis was my best friend.

We had met back when we were in 3rd grade. I was a new foreign student who just lost her two front teeth. I was also really quiet since it wasn't too long after dad died. No one came up to me or even acknowledge me. And those who did only did so to bully me. But it was Ellis who came up and greeted me, only seconds after that did I realize that we were gonna be best friends. And we have been so ever since.

I looked slightly down at him since I was a few inches taller than him.

"Hey, Hitomi, how are you doing?" he asked. I smiled.

"Nothing much," I replied with a shrug. "How's it going with you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Hmm, nearly shoved into the lockers again." I raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

"Who?" I asked in a tone that did not sound menacing at all. I am protective of anyone I consider friends. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty if it means protecting a friend or if someone tries to fight me. And that usually ends in them getting a proper lesson. I am a nice person who rarely loses her cool, but when I do. It's not pretty.

"Just Nate," he said. I rolled my eyes. Nate. Everyone knew about him. He was one of the juniors in the school. He is also known for having an explosive temper. From what I heard, it's so bad, that even his parents can't stand up to him. Some students even think he's too mentally unstable for a public school, but I wouldn't know since I don't voice my opinion. I just disliked him cause he teased Ellis.

"I could talk to him and try and get him off you," I suggested. "I mean, who shoves people into lockers these days. It's the early 90s, not the 70s."

He shrugged. "Or, we could do nothing at all." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And allow this to continue? I don't think so, man. Either I could talk to him, or you could talk to the Principal," I proposed. Ellis sighed before I saw a small grin grow on his face.

"Which one is less bloody?" I snorted out a chuckle.

"Either way, there will be blood," I said playfully before turning serious. "But really, if you need any help with this, I will help you. After all." I put a hand into my jacket and pulled out my pendant, he smiled and put his hand in his shirt and pulled out another silver heart-shaped pendant with a smooth sapphire stone on it just like mine and had the words **E.E.A.D** engraved in silver onto it. "What kind of BFFAEEAD would I be if I didn't?" I asked playfully as we brought the two pieces together and connected them for a few seconds.

**B.F.F.A.E.E.A.D** was a code we made up during 5th grade. It means, Best. Freind. For. Ever. And. Ever. Even. After. Death. We made these necklaces for the second-year anniversary of our friendship. The silver represented the bond, while the sapphire represents the kindness and loyalty we had for each other. It took us a while to get enough money from paid jobs our parents gave us so that we could have the pendant and necklaces made. But it was worth it in the end. "Okay," Ellis finally said with a chuckle. "I might talk to the principal and see what she can do."

I nodded. "Okay, but. I might just leave him with a warning," I said as I raised a palm and punched it with the other. He rolled his eyes, he knew I wasn't going to actually punch Nate. "Hey, want to come over and play Contra III after school?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Yea, haven't played that in a while." I nodded. We then jumped as the bell went off. "1st period. Guess I'll see you at lunch?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I'll see you at, lunch," I said before walking away. Hopefully, this year will be fine. But at least I got a cool mother and a cool best friend. Maybe this day might bring a change. If not, then there is always tomorrow.

* * *

**For those that don't know, I use to have this story posted until recently when I decided to erase it since I felt like it was going nowhere and decided to remake it and the entire plot that was going to happen. I felt like it needed a restart so that's what I did. Also, I bumped the timeline of the two Incredibles movies up a decade. While it is widely believed that the movies take place in the early to mid-60s, I always use to believe that the first movie took place in the early to mid-70s. I just stuck with it and decided to put it in. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed it. Please R&R and constructive criticism if you want to. **

**A/N: As a few of you noticed, I changed the names of Urabe and Midori Hoshino to Hitomi and Kioko Tenshi. I decided to ultimately change their names. I felt like the names suited their personalities better.**


End file.
